The Smurfs Meet Frankenstein (2002 direct-to-video film)
The Smurfs Meet Frankenstein is a 2002 American direct-to-video animated comedy horror film directed by Charles Visser, written by Gordon Bressack, Charles M. Howell IV and John Loy, produced by Warner Bros. Animation (though it included a copyright for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. and a recreation of the 1979 Hanna-Barbera "Swirling Star" logo at the end), distributed by Warner Home Video and based on characters from The Smurfs. It served as one of Joseph Barbera's first solo animated projects without partner William Hanna (due to his death on March 22, 2001). This is the final appearance of The Smurfs in their time-travel storyline from Season 9, as there would be no said aftermath resulting in the plot hanging from the cliff. Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera continued with another direct-to-video film, but with the Season 1-8 timeline. Synopsis The Smurfs in their time-travel adventure to return the village, accidentally arriving to the modern day, on a amusement park named Majestic Movie Studios. When Gargamel also arrives here, he reads the novel Frankenstein, which he decides to make an Frankenstein monster with the help of Doctor Victor Frankenstein. Plot Voice Cast *Scott Innes as Papa Smurf and Dreamy Smurf *Jonathan Winters as Grandpa Smurf *Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf *Bill Callaway as Clumsy Smurf and Painter Smurf *Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf and Doctor Victor Frankenstein *Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Azrael and Frankie, the Frankenstein's monster *June Foray as Jokey Smurf *Lucille Bliss as Smurfette *Jim Cummings as Gargamel *Kip King as Tailor Smurf *Henry Polic II as Tracker Smurf *Hamilton Camp as Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf *Bernard Erhard as Timber Smurf *Marshall Efron as Sloppy Smurf *Alan Young as Miner Smurf, Farmer Smurf and Scaredy Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf *Nancy Cartwright as Baby Smurf *Charlie Adler as Natural 'Nat' Smurfling *Julie McWhirter as Sassette Smurfling *Pat Musick as Snappy Smurfling *Noelle North as Slouchy Smurfling *Susan Blu as Nanny Smurf *Russi Taylor as Smoogle Additional Voices *Jim Meskimen as Mr. Yesman *Dee Bradley Baker *Mary Kay Bergman *Kevin Michael Richardson *Susan Boyd Crew *'Casting and Voice Director:' Ginny McSwain *'Animation Directors:' Jon McClenahan, Jeff Hall, Eric Goldberg *'Character Layout Artists:' Jon McClenahan, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA Production Development In 1997, Studio Peyo broke ties with Disney after completing production of the third season to their version of The Smurfs cartoon series, stating that the show had already ran its course. Still under construction... Writing The film was written by former Hanna-Barbera writers Gordon Bressack and Charles M. Howell IV, along with John Loy. Voices Scott Innes fills in for Papa Smurf and Dreamy Smurf, while Frank Welker does the voice of Azrael. Jim Cummings replaces the late Paul Winchell as Gargamel. Lucille Bliss returns to play Smurfette for this direct-to-video film. Animation Animation was outsourced to both Toon City Animation in the Phillipines and the Japanese studio, Tama Production, Co Ltd. The animation tends to be very fluid with the The Smurfs cartoon series as an improvement in quality. Music The original music scores were composed by Akira Miyagawa, with the use of a 35-piece orchestra. Reception The film received mixed reception, it was criticized for borrowing the time-travel storyline from Season 9 of the The Smurfs cartoon show, but it was praised for the songs and very fluid animation. Songs All original songs written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. # "Things Out There" - Sung by "Weird Al" Yankovic in the opening credits. # "If a Monster Came in Our Room" - TBA # "If You Wanna Have Friends" - TBA # "Dem Bones" - TBA # "Sammy the Squirrel" - TBA Quotes * "(when the Smurfs came to the present day) Wow, we must to be in another period of time" - Papa Smurf. * "It looks like we're in Los Angeles, California, Spring of 2001" - Grandpa Smurf. * " * "Papa... Smurf?" - Frankie, the Frankenstein's monster. * "I HATE monsters!" - Grouchy Smurf. * "And whose fault was it for having to go into the Time Crystal chamber?" - TBA. * "I'm going to turn this little Smurfling into a mindless zombie. Haven't you ever seen a mindless zombie before, Gargamel?" - Dr. Frankenstein. * "No, but it can be good" - Gargamel. * "Ready! My fiendish formula is finished" - Dr. Frankenstein. * "Wow. Try saying that three times fast!" - Snappy Smurfling. * "My finished formula is frrr... my formlest fiendula is... my fishiest formula... my fie... never mind!" - Dr. Frankenstein. * "Listen, I can understand you are under a lot of stress and that they promised to be here. But you DO NOT threaten my little Smurflings!" - Papa Smurf. * "Ugh, it's these confounded crystals! It will take time and patience to be re-constructed before we go off onto another period of time!" - Papa Smurf. * "Or perhaps, it will be the leap home!" - Brainy Smurf. * "Now we can come home. Thanks, Frankie. You saved us and we'll be thankful for that. Goodbye" - Papa Smurf. Trivia * The film showed the action of some Smurf (Hefty for example) giving Brainy a swift, sharp kick in the pants when he goes overboard on speaking his mind and bragging with critiques and dangers (which really annoys the other Smurfs). Brainy only got the boot once in the middle of the film, but continued to be tolerable throughout the end of the film. ** Back in the 80s cartoon, it only showed Brainy's landing. The reason was because of budget issues or they didn't want to show it to television on Saturday mornings. * The film was created for concluding the time-travel storyline from Season 9 of the The Smurfs cartoon show. The next direct-to-video special, The Smurfs Meet The Wolfman, will be set in The Smurfs' Season 1-8 timeframe (predating the time travel storyline from Season 9). * The movie had art style differences between The Smurfs characters and Scooby-Doo ''style humans, including its darker and edgier atmosphere from the ''Scooby-Doo series as well. Category:The Smurfs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2002 Category:Cartoon Network Category:DVD Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Alternate Reality